Wearing White
by Light Aeterna
Summary: Captain Amelia and Doctor Delbert's thoughts as they get ready for their wedding. And introducing Amelia's Aunt Mildred! Better than it sounds!


Hey, there everyone. I've been on here as an author for awhile but this is my first attempt at writing a Treasure Planet fic. I love the movie! And yes it's a songfic, cheesy I know but this is just seemed to fit. This is based on Martina McBride's Wearing White. And the lyrics belong to the writers…..I just borrow. Oh, yeah I also don't own Treasure Planet.

Wearing White

Amelia had never been so nervous before in her life. She shouldn't be, after all she was the fearless Captain Amelia, pride of the Interstellar Academy and feared by pirates every where. She had fought in countless battles, many times putting her own life on the line. And yet nothing scared her more than the beautiful white wedding dress that lay before her.

_Phones were ringing. Tongues were wagging_

_Hot gossip was flying_

_All around town_

_She heard the talk the low down was_

_The shameless color of_

_Her wedding gown_

The moment her family had found out the she, their spacer of a daughter was getting married the comments of her now visiting family reached Amelia's keen ears as she wandered through her and Delbert's home. Sure, they tried to keep it hidden from her because "proper ladies" don't gossip. But Amelia's pleasantly plump Aunt Mildred liked to talk. She always knew that her family didn't exactly approve of her life. Living on a ship with tons of smelly male spacers, wearing breeches and (in her Aunt Mildred's words) manly clothing was unacceptable. She couldn't really blame her high class family for being somewhat embarrassed. But Aunt Mildred unlike the rest of her family liked to vocalize her opinions. Just yesterday she had overheard her Aunt whispering to her Mother.

"Angelica darling, you seriously don't think that Amelia's wedding dress should be white now do you? I mean the girl is very nice, but she has been away in space surrounded by men for months on end, one can assume….."

At was at this point that Amelia heard her Mother scold her Aunt and that was that.

_It's white_

_I mean really who's she trying to kid?_

_Everybody knows the things she did_

_It just isn't right _

_Won't that be a sight? _

_To see her wearing white_

Amelia looked at herself in the mirror. Sara had helped fix her auburn hair into a loosely curled style. She had let her hair grow out a little bit; the wavy curls cascaded over her shoulders. Amelia smiled slightly at her reflection.

"Amelia old girl, if Arrow saw you he wouldn't believe it." she said to herself.

She couldn't deny that she was slightly rebellious in her youth. Much like Jim, now that she thought of it. Lashing out against her family's upper class ways and feeling trapped with in the proper lady manners she was expected to follow. Space was unlimited, it had no boundaries she could be free. That was what first attracted her to the idea of being a spacer, the freedom. When her family grudgingly allowed her to attend the academy she wowed all of the teachers with her wit and natural skill. When she earned the honor of becoming a Captain her family was amazed that the rebellious and untamed girl they had last knew was now regarded with respect and dignity. She had earned back something in her parents' eyes.

_She was wild, a wayward child_

_To put it mildly she made her life a mess_

_But she was young, the past is done _

_Now she's in love and putting on a knew dress_

After putting on the beautiful dress Amelia observed herself once more. She suddenly wondered why she was worried. This wasn't about her families' approval this was about her getting married to the man she loved, Delbert. When Amelia thought of her soon to be husband she felt calm and happy once more. Aunt Mildred could talk all she wanted; Amelia no longer cared about her aunt's ramblings.

_It's white _

_And it's nobody's business what she wears_

_Anyway the truth she don't care_

_Baby it's her life _

_She'll do what she likes_

_And she likes wearing white_

Delbert waited anxiously at the alter for his wife to appear. He fiddled with his tie and ran through the note cards with his vows written on them. Jim, who was Delbert's best man, noticed his friend's nerves.

"You ok Doc?"

Delbert chuckled nervously, "Yes Jim, fine…..just a little nervous."

Jim smirked as Delbert's voice cracked.

"Doc, I'm about to give you one of my best pieces of advice."

"Oh….and…..what's that?" Delbert stammered.

"Chill"

Delbert had little time to think on this because the familiar wedding march began to play. His breath caught in his throat when he saw Amelia in her dress, she looked like an angel to him. All the nerves he had felt quickly faded at the site of her.

_He's all nerves when he sees her_

_As far as he's concerned_

_She's an angel_

As he lifted her veil, Delbert gazed into her deep emerald eyes. She took his breath away. It didn't matter that he had forgotten all of his practiced vows; he was amazed by her.

_In white_

_He just can't believe that she is his_

_What a crazy miracle this is_

_Who she was he don't mind_

_Cause on her wedding night_

_She'll be wearing white_

The End

What you think? Reviews are much appreciated.


End file.
